Subtle
by firequirks
Summary: A rare, small, but priceless moment between the Levi and Petra. Sometimes the rain can herald more than just a mandatory cleaning day.


It had been a rainy summer day with the kind of rain that came down in large drops causing millions of small ruts in the muddy grown.

Ugh. Mud.

The rainfall sounded like rubber balls on the metal roof. The air was heavy with only the blowing wind cooling the air. It was a time of peace.

The rest of the unit found themselves succumbing to the drowsy atmosphere. Many slept in their beds hummed by the rattle of a rain storm. Few stayed up to read or play a languid game of cards. Petra sat on the windowsill in Levi's room, the window open letting the wind cool her. She changed to the lightest material she could find. A gauzy white blouse that was so long on her petite frame that she often used it for a dress.

The Corporal silently watched her from the door way. Her eyes were closed a smile on her lips. Her cheeks glowed with the hint of a blush. His eye brow raised wondering what she was thinking. His gaze continued lower to her neck being revealed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. That spot...that was the area that elicited the goosebumps. A corner of his mouth raised in a signature closed lipped grin. Her gauzy dress sleeve dropped down her arm revealing a bare shoulder and delicate collar bone.

Not much on underneath there. His mind thought.

The lower hem of the shift barely covered her thighs when she sat. He remembers swiftly covering that sight with his jacket when others were around. He had to admit, he was the jealous type. Although in this scenario, he wished the skirt slipped up a bit further. Her legs were bare all the way down to her feet. He couldn't look away, he didn't want to look away.

Right then, as if something had been said aloud, Petra opened her eyes and noticed him. Leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, that look in his eyes, staring at her. Her cheeks blushed even more.

He noticed.

Her heart started to pound as she watched him close and lock the door quietly. The rain continued outside the window, now even pounding down, she didn't notice. He looked dashing in his dark shirt and gray slacks. He moved toward her with purpose. She felt his fingers caress the side of her bare shoulder as his lips placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

Right there.

She wondered how such a strong hand could have such a gentle touch. It was contradictory. They held each other's gaze for moment then she found her self being hosted off the windowsill and feet placed on the ground before him.  
He drew her in for a passionate kiss. One that communicated exactly what he was thinking of doing to her. Good thing he was holding her so close or she would have melted to the floor. He slipped her dress off the rest of the way, the gauzy white fluttering to the ground. He held her close and kissed her again as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. His strong warm hands held her back gently rubbing against her skin. Suddenly she let out a moan. Her eyes opened with a shock.

It wasn't intentional.

He smirked and let out a deep chuckle. With that reaction he hoisted her on to his bed. She had her own room in the barracks, but lately, he had her sleeping over. He just felt more rested when he woke up beside her. He slept better with her warmth permeating into his body.

She watched as he discarded his shirt and pants leaving him clad in just boxers which did little to hide his arousal. She felt her body warm even more. He noticed her biting her lower lip. Her eyes spying his tongue running across his lips with anticipation. He knealed on the bed guiding her legs to part a bit more. She blushed as she began to realize where this was going. He lowered himself to her legs leaving a trail of kisses as he neared her opening. She inhaled as he took her bottom into his hands. His tongue trailing outside her engorged lips, down there. The cute whimpers escaping her led him on. He needed to feel her. He wiped her juices from his lips adjusting himself above and slightly to the side of her propping himself up on one elbow as his other hand gently fondled her breast. He like to watch her unraveling, all because of him. His hand moved to reach lower and lower paying attention to the movement of her body. He dove his fingers in her slick entrance. Another whimper escaped, it was an enticing sound. He pumped his fingers in her feeling the point inside, that trigger. His thumb caressed that small button right at the tip of her entrance. He loved feeling her squirm in his hold. Her moans became louder. She tried to silence herself by biting down on her fingers. He noticed. He nudged her hand away with his lips as he kissed her passionately. Her hands tangled in his black hair. He watched her eyes. It was that look. Her breathing became quicker her legs squeezing together.

"Just let it out" He whispered erotically.

And she did. She let out a most delicious moan and her body succumbed to that climax. He felt her slick entrance, the silken fluid dripping around his fingers. That was it, he couldn't stand it.

He quickly ripped off his underwear and grabbed both sides of her hips as his member pushed into her. Now it was his turn to moan. The sound rumbled from within him. Deep and dark, so sexy. She watched him as his eyes closed to the feeling. She loved knowing she got to him that way. They shared this between the two of them. She hadn't shared it with anyone else. It was all his and he was all hers. The building orgasm interrupted her musings. Her legs wrapped around his waste. His body moving against hers in rhythmic motion. He held her close to him. Her arms rested on his tensing upper back muscles. He was so strong. The rain pounded outside, all for the better or else their love making would have been apparent to all within ear shot. He burred his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her. His Petra, his, always. He pumped deeper into her. She let out another cry as she reached another orgasm. He was so damn good at it. How did he even hold on for so long.

He was asking himself the same question. It took everything within him to make the sensations last as long as he could. The sight and sound of her didn't help with that, if anything, she made his walls crumble, fast and hard. He was almost to that point but not until this though...

He hoisted her up to sit on his lap burying deeper within her smashing right down on to that one spot. Her body was like putty in his arms. His gaze was intense his eyes focusing only on her. His breathing rapid, his deep moans filling her hearing. His hard muscles moving against her bare skin. All of it. All of her. Her face, her rosy skin glistening with sweat, her soft body, her breast pressed against his chest. Her hands in his hair her open mouth, her cries of ecstasy, her fluttering eyes trying to maintain its gaze. He felt her body tense in the moment before it would all tumble down. She called out his name as she came and he followed with her. He filled her, even spilling out with her wetness.

It had been a while.

He held on close as their bodies calmed after the rush. He felt her arms loosen from his shoulders as he removed himself and laid her down on the bed. He covered them with blankets wrapping his body around hers. Her back against his chest. Their fingers tangled together. Her eyes fluttered to a close as the rain continued to pour through the night. The man drew her nearer as he noticed her breathing calm and even nuzzling the back of her neck as he too succumbed to exhaustion.

Despite the rain drops causing streaks against the glass windows and the mud that would inevitably find it's way onto the stronghold floors, he was starting to like the rain. If it meant more peaceful moments with Petra in his arms, heck, he loved the rain.


End file.
